I Want To Ride A White Horse
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: A companhia de quem se ama é tudo o que precisamos, não importa a hora. Aiolos de Sagitário x Aiolia de Leão. PWP. Incesto. Yaoi. Lemon.


**I Want To Ride A White Horse**

-Aiolia, não acha melhor comprar a arma da parede do seu lado nesse intervalo? A munição da sua _pistolinha_ tá acabando.

-Eu até quero. – Mexeu com o controle do videogame impaciente nas mãos, estava tenso por conta da partida. –Mas essa arma é uma droga, tem três tiros que não dá nem para estourar a cabeça desses zumbis, e a escopeta erra os dois tiros. Esse jogo não vai com a minha cara. – Um meio sorriso irônico ao canto dos lábios surgiu e o mais velho riu. –Prefiro _Resident_.

-Jogo escondido. – Aiolos riu mais uma vez, recordando-se do dia anterior. –Atrás do sofá é mais apropriado...

-Aquele monstro é só uma... Eita odeio quando eles surgem do nada atrás de mim! Maldito. Toma! – Naquele instante e de olhos cerrados, o sagitariano olhava assustado o irmão hábil no tiro. –Então, é só uma mutação genética. Foca no ponto fraco e já era.

O loiro mais velho sentiu o controle vibrar em suas mãos, notando que estava sendo atacado, e facilmente se livrou do problema ao voltar sua atenção ao seu lado correspondente na tela. –_Só_. Você me dá medo. Espero _nunca_ me tornar um zumbi na sua frente, Aiolia. Que droga, a porcaria do baú de armas **nunca** vai aparecer?

-É só na quinta rodada, não é? Ou sexta...

-É por isso que uso a Olympia. Sempre perco pelo menos dois tiros, mas é rápida, e a gente se segura até a quarta rodada pelo menos. – Ambos se concentraram no jogo, por um momento, quando o sagitariano tornou a falar. – Falando em _Resident_, Milo já lhe devolveu os que emprestou? – Por um momento olhou Aiolia, podia notar que era com certa admiração, e depois voltou à tela.

O mais novo notou que foi fitado, mas fingiu que não havia percebido, e logo depois que o irmão deixou de olhá-lo, o fitou, notando que começara a corar. -... Só devolveu o quinto, o seis ele ainda não terminou.

-Ah sim. É que ele está me devendo um que eu emprestei.

-Você não emprestou o_ Skyrim _para ele, né? – Houve um silêncio nos segundos seguintes. –Aiolos, ele não vai te devolver tão cedo. – Olhou o mais velho novamente, mas em reprovação, e nessa distração, percebeu o ataque no jogo, mas já era tarde. –Ah não! Três tiros e nenhum foi suficiente para mata-lo.

-Vou revivê-lo, de algum jeito.

-Tem muitos nessa rodada, eu entro na outra.

-É por isso mesmo, tem muitos e você _precisa_ me ajudar.

-Granada, Aiolos!

-... Hum... Sim! Mas só tenho uma! – Riu divertido e vencido. –Estou ferrado. Ai! Ai!

-Nem caído dá! – O mais novo acabou por rir em ver o irmão se atrapalhar no jogo. E diante à cena, pôs sua mão no controle dele. –Cai também, fica comigo no chão. – Corou diante o próprio comentário, mas dissimulou, depois de ver o semblante de decepção de Aiolos, pela derrota iminente e proposital ao ter sido atrapalhado pelos dedos do mais novo.

-Aiolia! Ah! – Ao ter a partida encerrada, pôs o controle na mesa de centro da sala. –Não queria mesmo, tô com fome.

O leonino olhou em seu relógio de pulso. –Deveria... Você não jantou direito. E nossa já duas e meia da manhã?

-Malditos zumbis! Nos consomem até no videogame. – Aiolia riu ainda mais, tanto pela birra do irmão, como pela piada _tosca_. –E jantei sim, só que foi... Há várias horas atrás que não lembro. – Se levantou, mas depois notou o olhar de desagrado do irmão.

-Vou tentar de novo. – Aiolia já preparava uma nova partida. –Vem cá, maninho. – Fixo na tela, não reparou que Aiolos estava com o corpo parcialmente virado em sua direção, lhe fitando, atrás do sofá. Naquele momento, em silêncio, evidenciava que o brilho em seu olhar ao fitar o leonino iria além do _comum_. Talvez sentisse o mesmo vindo do outro, mas não colocava esperanças, e talvez, devesse tirar à prova.

Segundos depois de mediar o que poderia fazer naquele momento, tornou a ir para o lado do irmão. Mordia o lábio inferior, quando sentou bem na beirada do sofá. Sua mão foi até o rosto do irmão, fazendo, de forma delicada, que ele virasse seu rosto e também lhe fitasse. Aiolia sentiu então o controle vibrar em sua mão, mas não deu atenção, apenas o segurou com uma mão, para a outra tocar na cintura de seu irmão, enquanto corava violentamente na distância entre seus rostos que desaparecia.

Houve um beijo rápido, atrevido e com um desejo óbvio de ambos. O Leão passou a observar o semblante e as ações do irmão, enquanto sentia os lábios dele descerem por seu pescoço, no mesmo atrevimento de ambos.

Logo, Aiolos se ajoelhava pacientemente no chão, e suas mãos afastavam as pernas dele, para então se ajoelhar entre elas, enquanto o irmão permanecia sentado ao sofá. Ele entreabriu os lábios, em um suspiro, tocando suavemente nos fios dourados do que estava abaixo de si. Ambos trocaram mais uma vez um olhar em misto de paixão e desejo, para Sagitário abrir de forma hábil, mas morosa, o zíper da calça do mais novo.

Logo, o sexo dele estava em suas mãos, e pouco depois, entre seus lábios. O leonino se encostou, ajeitando-se mais ao sofá, suspirando mais uma vez, enquanto fechava os olhos e seus dedos se perdiam entre os fios dos cabelos dele, chegando a segurá-los com força. Por um instante, gemeu, enquanto sentia o vai-e-vem dos lábios dele em si, e as mãos se apoiarem em suas coxas por cima do jeans.

-Aiolos... –Após ter chamado sua atenção, em meio a alguns gemidos, viu que o amante _e irmão_ permaneceu lhe sugando avidamente, porém, lhe fitava. –Não... Para... – Deixou a cabeça pender para trás, sentindo os movimentos ainda urgentes. Segurou com mais força os cabelos dele, enquanto tornava a gemer, em um timbre mais alto.

Apesar de suas palavras, o sagitariano cessou a carícia, para usar uma das mãos em auxílio, enquanto sua língua brincava no membro dele, demorando-se no que fazia, para recoloca-lo entre seus lábios, percebendo pelos gemidos do irmão que ele logo teria seu momento.

Tornou a morder o lábio inferior com mais força, ao sentir seu ápice. Ainda segurou os cabelos dele com força, ao gemer pela última vez, tornando a fechar os olhos, enquanto o sentiu se afastar. Olhou o mais velho, ainda com desejo em seu olhar.

-Não esperava por isso... – Comentou, quando ele tornou a se aproximar, para um beijo. Permitiu e retribuiu.

-Fiz mal? –Os tons de ambos eram como um sussurro.

-Muito... Tanto... Que quero um beijo, Aiolos... – Em resposta, o sagitariano lhe roubou um beijo, urgente e atrevido, enquanto um explorava a boca do outro, até que a falta de fôlego fosse mútua.

Por fim, o viu se erguer, e ficou a observá-lo. Pouco depois, se levantou e o seguiu. Percebeu que seu irmão estava um pouco encabulado, tímido, mas também não se sentia diferente.

Foi então que o abraçou por trás, de forma carinhosa. –Eu te amo, Aiolos. – O outro sorriu, segurando suas mãos.

-São só duas e meia da manhã, amor...

**x-x-x**

Notas da autora.

É. Sugestivo em alguns pontos.

Fan Arts que deram inspiração... Além do que eu acho os dois tão fofos, como irmãos ou como amantes também.

E o óbvio, o _Aiolia é perfeito_. (L)

No começo da história, eles estão jogando o Modo Zumbi de Call Of Duty: Black Ops, e o Resident, obviamente, o Evil. Pus meus feelings no Aiolos, eu tenho muito medo do sexto Resident. Beijos. Sou covarde. Beijos de novo.

Um PWP de um belo dia, ou bela madrugada, de um momento de videogame entre irmãos!


End file.
